


Drabble: "He's Just The Doctor"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk worries that McCoy is getting too nosy about his relationship with Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "He's Just The Doctor"

TOS drabble "He's Just The Doctor" [PG-13] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "He's Just The Doctor"  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [PG-13]  
Codes: K/S  


================================

Kirk heard McCoy's complaint about Spock, then talked with Spock about McCoy's suspicions.

"McCoy says we seem too chummy. Is he right? If we, you and I, are doing anything that seems seriously off to him, he must speak up about it, and I'm obliged to listen. It's his job, and mine. My opinion, and yours, aren't the only ones that matter. We, all of us, are a team. You have to work with McCoy, as well as with me."

Spock raised a supercilious eyebrow.

"Not nearly so closely, I don't think" he deadpanned.

Simultaneously, Jim laughed, "Within reasonable limits!"


End file.
